Her Eyes
by TwistedSymmetry
Summary: "From the moment I took the risk, I knew it would end this way, yet something told me otherwise. Her quiet demeanor could not mask the war raging in her eyes. It was through those eyes that I discovered how to feel, even if it was painful." This is a one shot depicting the evolution of Budo's feelings for Ayano


Her Eyes

The crisp air rippled through my hair and tugged at my bandana as I gazed out at the sun setting in the distance. The sky was sprinkled with reds and yellows, casting a crimson shadow over the silent school grounds. I sat with by back against the tree while my fingers picked at the blades of grass surrounding my feet. The cherry blossom's pedals tumbled all around me, each one gently resting against the grass, but I refused to pay attention to them. I felt small compared to the open field encircling the lone tree. Although the scenery screamed of beauty, it couldn't shake the empty feeling stirring from within. I was alone.

Inside my heart resided an emotion I longed to ignore. From the moment I took the risk, I knew it would end this way, yet something told me otherwise. It was a small sliver of hope that had given me the strength to carry on and look forward to each and every day. Who knew its origins would spawn from such a simple place? Even though the world rejected her, I didn't. Her quiet demeanor could not mask the war raging in her eyes. It was through those eyes that I discovered how to feel, even if it was painful.

" _If she only knew what she's done to me."_

When she first walked into my club, I found myself drawn to those silver eyes. Anyone could say they were empty and lifeless, but I recognized the life swirling inside of them. They carried an indescribable passion that not even I could understand. Why she was here, who she was fighting for—I needed to know. I never planned to find myself intrigued by her mystery and hooked on the very idea of her liking someone. Even then, I wondered, could that someone be me?

" _If she only knew how much I cared."_

It was unrealistic, to harbor those thoughts for someone I just met, but I couldn't help myself. Though she remained reserved, the more we conversed, the more I felt my heart unravel in my chest. Her eyes told a story, a story that left me hanging on the edge of my seat. Our half hour lessons left me begging for the time to freeze. I wanted to know more about her life and to ultimately be a part of it, but she had obstacles blocking my path. Mighty walls towered over me as they sheltered her feelings from the rest of the world. I wanted her to break down those barriers and let me in.

" _If she'd only recognize my honesty and sincerity_."

As days passed on, my feelings had evolved. I wanted to touch her, hold her in my arms and feel her heartbeat against my chest. Was it wrong to desire her skin against my own? She was a quick student and very swift on her feet. It was incredible to see her steadily climb the ranks and outshine the class with her skills. But occasionally, she would call me over for assistance. I found my breath faltering from the simplest graze of our arms. It was ridiculous for someone like me to get so flustered from a mere collision. I was supposed to be strong and heroic, yet I melted from her touch.

" _If she only knew how she made me feel."_

An epidemic of murders had infested our school, snatching the lives of innocent girls and leaving behind their morbid remains. The incidents sparked a fire inside me, not only for the sake of defending the school but also for the sake of saving her. I wasn't going to let some psycho take her away from me and leave her body in ruins. I was about to risk it all for her and face whatever was lurking in the shadows. I'd fight a swarm of enemies if it meant she could live in peace. For her, I'd do anything. She was the strength that kept me going.

" _If she'd only let me protect her."_

The more I chipped away at her defenses, the more my feelings for her intensified. Beneath the hardened persona was a girl swept up in the wings of love. Once I had realized this, I found myself wanting to see her often, to uncover the victim of her feelings. My heart began to hammer fantasies in my mind and shroud my thoughts in beautiful lies. What if her crush was me? What if she was fighting for me?

" _If she only knew how hard I fell."_

Sometimes after school, I'd find her peaking behind a corner or spying from a distant tree. I had always considered her a curious case until the moment I followed her gaze. When she looked at him, her eyes reflected a sparkle I had never seen before. It was as if they were finally revealing the reasoning's behind her motives. The way she fought and the way her eyes glistened when she spoke all rooted back to the same person. That burning passion stirring in her heart did not belong to me. It belonged to my friend.

" _If she only knew how much that hurt."_

Her eyes were glued to one man and they refused to let anyone else enter the picture. I was thrown to the sidelines and forced to watch the heartbreaking scenes replay over and over again. How had I missed that single crucial fact? I was too blinded by my feelings for her that I failed to see the truth before my eyes. She had always stalked him from afar and followed him home like a lovesick puppy. Why didn't I ever notice? It was always him. But I still wanted it to be me.

" _If she'd only give me a chance."_

I was going to tell her the truth. I had to. I couldn't keep those feelings bottled up inside me any longer. I would rather confess my feelings then continue to watch her slip away from my grasp. It was Friday and I believed in the myth about the cherry tree. I believed that she could love me and accept me as her boyfriend. She was the shimmer of hope in my life. I wasn't going to lose her.

" _If she'd only let me be with her."_

I decided to stay after school and search for her. To my surprise and convenience, she was already outside and standing alone under the beautiful tree. In the distance, I could see her gently drag her fingers along the tree's bark. Even though I was ready to tell her the truth, nothing could ever prepare me for the cruel awakening I was about to face. Once I approached her, my smile quickly faded. There she stood, her uniform splattered in crimson and a knife positioned in her palm. She was the one to end the lives of many and carry on as if nothing was wrong. When she looked at me, her eyes no longer emulated the story I had longed to know. The light gray transitioned into a deep black and her pupils were barely visible. They were the eyes of a monster.

" _If she only recognized the fear clawing at my heart."_

I was her slave, a foolish puppet dangling from her strings as she dragged me around and forced her way into my heart. She had purposely joined the club to get close to me. Her sweet words and kind smile hid the twisted evil present within her. If I trusted her, then I'd never suspect her to be the killer. I'd never think about apprehending her. She'd never be a threat in my eyes. After I promised I'd protect her from the murderer, she turned out to be the mastermind behind the bloodshed. She manipulated me. Betrayed me. Lied to my heart.

" _If she only noticed the pain twisting inside me."_

Even after all she had done, I still longed to keep my promise. I was going to save her from the monster poisoning her mind.

" _If she'd only let me help her."_

I dashed towards her and tried ripping the knife from her hand. Something snapped inside her and she fought back with all her strength.

" _If she'd only let me change her."_

Something was wrong. Why was I losing?

" _If she'd only let me save her!"_

My body crumpled from the pain blasting through my chest. I fell to the earth and clutched the spot where warm blood seeped from my wound.

" _If she'd only open her eyes!"_

She stared into her blood-stained blade and into the eyes of a killer.

" _If she'd only listen to me!"_

I crawled over towards the tree and rested my back against the bark. My breath was growing heavier and the world around me began to blur and dissolve.

" _If she'd only let me tell her!"_

The crisp air rippled through my hair and tugged at my bandana as I gazed out at the blurred sun setting in the distance. The sky was sprinkled with reds and yellows which began to darken from my failing vision. I sat with by back against the tree while my fingers picked at the blades of grass surrounding my feet, the other hand clasped over my bleeding heart. The cherry blossom's pedals tumbled all around me, each one gently resting against the grass, but I refused to pay attention to them. I felt small compared to the open field encircling the lone tree. Although the scenery screamed of beauty, it couldn't shake the twisted feeling stirring from within. I was no longer alone. A dark shadow casted over me as she approached my weak body and stared down at me.

Inside my heart resided an emotion I longed to ignore. A burning fire boiling in my chest. Not just from my wound but also from my heartache. From the moment I took the risk, I knew it would end this way, yet something told me otherwise. It was a small sliver of hope that had given me the strength to carry on and look forward to each and every day. Who knew its origins would spawn from such a simple place? Even though the world rejected her, I still refused to. Her quiet demeanor could not mask the war raging in her eyes. It was through those dilated eyes that I discovered how to feel, even if it was painful.

In a soft voice, I lifted my eyes to hers and muttered the words I longed to say.

"If you'd only let me love you…"

* * *

 **Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed my one shot and thank you for reading!**


End file.
